


This Place is Warm Without a Care

by shanachie



Series: Honolulu 96731 [14]
Category: Hawaii Five-O AU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 22:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: For once a pleasant day out is just that.





	This Place is Warm Without a Care

**Author's Note:**

> So I was actually working on swing_set13’s birthday present last night (yeah, yeah I owe other people presents but hers was working in my head) and then I was cleaning this morning and the teens started talking to me! So um…well y’all get this. Enjoy!
> 
> This is the last one of the series that I'm moving over for a bit. I need to write the next few before I move the other finished ones over (I don't want them to get out of order here). I've already gotten some comments and that's fantastic. I hope y'all are enjoying them. I'm not sure when I'll get them written, but I'll do my best to finish.
> 
> Disclaimer: No one recognizable belongs to me. Not making an iota of money off this. Someday by Sugar Ray also does not belong to me.

Danny held tightly to Grace's hand as they approached the boat. "You're sure this is safe?" he asked Steve in a low voice.

Steve looked at him. "Trust me."

"Babe, those are not the words that engender trust, okay? Statistics. Statistics engender trust."

"Look the guy is Chin and Kono's cousin. Does that make you feel better?" Steve replied.

"Surprisingly it does."

They were close enough to the boat now that Danny could see the kid perched on a railing. He waved frantically at them, wrapping an arm around a line to anchor himself and cupping his free hand around his mouth to project his voice, "Aloha, Kiwi!"  
  
Danny stopped dead and stared at Steve as the taller boy waved back, calling something in reply. "Did he? Did he just call you a _fruit_?!"  
Steve's neck flushed so whatever came out of his mouth was going to be good. "It's a nickname, _Danno_ ," he ground out.

"No. Oh, no," Danny replied, letting go of Grace's hand to put his own on his hips. "Mine's a nickname ‘cause my little sister couldn't say my name. That boy just called you a _fruit_. A fruit with a green center mind you."

Steve rolled his eyes in response. “Really? That’s what you’re going with?” Grace tugged on the edge of Steve’s t-shirt, drawing his attention, and he looked down at the little girl. “What, Gracie?” he asked.

“Are you and Danno fighting?” she asked hesitantly. “Mommy and Greg do sometimes. And then Danno comes and gets me and takes me away.”

“Oh, no, Monkey.” Danny scooped her up into his arms. “Steve and I aren’t fighting. We’re just teasing each other. It’s okay, sweetie.”

Steve pointed towards the boat, where Holokai was still perched on the rail, but now watching them with a slightly worried look on his face. “That’s my friend, Holokai,” he explained. “He’s Kono’s cousin. And Chin’s. And his family owns that boat. I thought you might like to go for a ride on it today. And maybe see if we could see some _nai’a_.” When Grace just looked at him in confusion, he translated, “Some dolphins.”

Grace squealed at that information, kicking at Danny until he set her down. When she looked like she was going to take off running towards the boat, Danny grabbed her quickly. “I know you’re excited, Gracie, but, walk. You can walk quickly, but you have to _walk_. It can be dangerous here.”

“Danny’s right,” Steve agreed when she looked up at him to make sure her brother wasn’t just being overprotective. “No running as long as you’re on the dock or the boat.”

Still looking a bit put-out, Grace nevertheless listened and walked very quickly towards the boat. “Aloha, _keiki_ ,” Holokai greeted her when she was close enough.

Grace peered up at him suspiciously before turning back to make sure that Danny and Steve were still following her. “My name isn’t keiki, it’s Grace,” she informed him.

Holokai grinned, white teeth flashing against his dark skin. “Well it’s a pleasure to meet you, Miss Grace. My ohana calls me Kai. And keiki isn’t a name. It means child.” He pushed off the rail, landing surefooted on the deck and pulling Steve into a hug. “Aloha, hoapili.”

“Aloha,” Steve murmured back. “Kai, this is Danny. And I see you’ve already met Gracie.”

"I did. So, keiki, can I convince you to come for a ride with me?" Holokai asked with a grin.

Grace looked up at Danny. "Can we, Danno? Can we please?"

"I have a feeling that's why we're here," Danny told her.

Steve picked her up, swinging her high into the air and depositing her on the deck as she squealed with joy. "Absolutely, ku'uipo," he told her. Vaulting onto the boat himself, he turned and offered a hand to Danny. "Coming?"

Danny allowed Steve to help him up onto the boat as Holokai scrambled over the railing himself. The Hawaiian made his way across the deck and opened a box there, pulling two vests out. He came back and knelt in front of Grace. "Do you know what this is?" he asked. When she nodded, he continued, "Boat rules say you have to put it on before we put out to sea. It's not to be mean but to keep you safe, okay?"

"Why would I get upset?" Grace asked practically. She held her arms out so he could put it on her.

"You'd be surprised how many haoles have issues," Holokai answered. He got back to his feet. "So it's up to you, Danny, whether you wear one or not. Kiwi? Give me a hand getting the boat going?"

Danny paused in mid-motion of pulling his own vest on. "You did call him a fruit!"

"What?" Holokai laughed. "Oh you mean 'Kiwi'? I'm not calling him a fruit. That's his name in Hawai'ian."

"Do I have a name in Hawaiian?" Grace asked, peering up at Holokai.

Holokai grinned. "You sure do." Thinking for a minute, he answered, "It's Kalake. And your brother Danny is Kani."

"What's that? Like a nickname?" Danny asked.

"Nah just the translations. Ready, Kiwi?"

"Sure," Steve answered. He picked up another life vest and handed it to Danny. "Hang onto that. I'm going to help Kai." Pressing a quick kiss to Danny's lips, he loped off after the other boy.

Danny took Grace's hand. "Let's stay out of the way, Gracie," he told her.

He hung tight to his sister as the other two boys guided the boat away from the island, confident hands making quick and easy work of what needed to be done. The two Hawaiians called back and forth in a mixture of Pidgin and English, until Holokai was apparently satisfied. Finally he set the sea anchor and leaned back against the railing. Steve was scanning the water, clearly looking for something, but gave up after a minute. “Sorry, Gracie,” he said, turning back to them. “Looks like there’s no dolphins today.”

She shrugged. “It’s okay, Steve. Mahalo for the boat ride, Kai.”

“Komo mai, keiki,” Holokai responded with a nod. “So we came all the way out here, Kiwi…”

Steve glanced around before kneeling down in front of the little girl. “Gracie? Wanna go swimming, ku'uipo?”

“Wait. Swimming? Where? Steve!” Danny’s protests were derailed as Steve straightened up, stripping off his shirt as he moved. “It’s the _ocean_. Steven!” he yelled as the taller boy dived cleanly into the water. “Are you in _sane_?!” he demanded as he ran to the railing in time to see Steve surface.

“Water’s fine, Danny. Why don’t you join me?” Steve responded. “Kai, toss Gracie in if she wants.”

“Toss. Gra…” Danny’s blue eyes widened as he realized what Steve meant. “No. No no no no no! Kai. Don’t listen to him. He has clearly gone off the deep end. And hit his head on the water at the wrong angle. Or. Oh my god. That is my.” He leaped forward as Holokai picked Grace up, saying something to her as he moved, and then threw her over the side of the boat. Before Danny reached him, the Hawaiian dived off the side himself. “Ste _ven_!” Danny yelled as he reached the edge of the railing. “Your friend threw my _baby sister_ into the _ocean_!”

Steve looked up at him in confusion. “But I caught her, Danny. And she’s wearing a vest. She’s fine.” He passed her to Holokai, before swimming over to the side of the boat and grabbing the ladder on the side. Scrambling up it, he snagged the other boy’s wrist. “You have to know I wouldn’t put her in danger.” He indicated Grace who was paddling happily around in the water, giggling. “She’s fine.”

Danny took a deep breath, calming down as he saw Grace was fine. “Don’t do that without warning me,” he told Steve.

“I didn’t think,” Steve admitted. “We always go swimming off the boat and Gracie has the vest on so it’s not like she’s gonna sink.” He motioned towards the water. “Come swimming with us.”

“No, that’s okay. I’m gonna stay on semi-solid land. And just. You go. Have fun,” Danny replied.

“You do swim, don’t you?” Steve questioned, pressing a little closer to Danny.

“I swim! I swim for survival, not for fun.” Danny pushed him away. “You. You go be a sea person. Play with my sister, but no turning her or yourself into a mer-person.”

Steve grinned before ducking his head and kissing Danny. Before the blonde could react, the dark haired boy turned and dove back into the water. For a minute Danny considered the situation, then turned to the bag that he’d all but forgotten about in the chaos of sailing. Digging out his camera, he slipped the strap around his neck before stepping back to the rail. For a few minutes, he just observed the three playing in the water, then raising the camera; he began to immortalize the day in film. Maybe it wasn’t what he’d expected when Steve suggested a date with Gracie, but it was turning out to be just perfect.

 

 

 

 _Grace—Kalake_  
Danny—Kani  
Steve—Kiwi  
Holokai—seafarer  
Hoapili—close friend  
Komo mai—you are welcome  
Keiki—child  
ku'uipo—sweetheart  
Mahalo—thank you

[ Hawaiian baby names](http://babynamesworld.parentsconnect.com/search.php?p=origin&e=org&i_origin=hawaiian&s_gender6=3&page=6#continue)

[ Find your Hawaiian name](http://hawaiiannames.hisurf.com)

[Hawaiian Dictionary](http://hawaiiandictionary.hisurf.com)

[Popular Hawaiian Words and Phrases](http://www.alohafriendsluau.com/words.html)  



End file.
